What Could Have Been
by HieiYYH
Summary: How would Hina's, Yukina's, and Hiei's lives been different if they were all allowed to live in Ice World together?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't touch him," Hina pleaded, "men aren't evil. They can be so _lovely_ and if we raise my son properly he won't kill us all." She wrapped Hiei up in a blanket and held him close.

The elder moved through the doorway of her house and said, "We have had males born here in the past and they leave nothing but misery in their path. What makes you think your son will be different from the others?"

"He has a sister," she explained, "he'll want to protect her. To protect _me_. That's what men do, they're protectors in the survice world! They don't just kill for no reason."

"Silence Hina," the elder instructed, "if you stay silent about how great you think men are the boy can stay. If not, he'll be thrown from the cliffs without hesitation. Also, if he shows violent tendencies toward anyone in the village, we will throw him from the cliffs to his death. Understood?"

"Yes," Hina answered without hesitiating, "I understand." The elder left her alone in her hut. Hina placed Hiei on her counter beside Yukina who started to cry. "You wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" She gave Hiei her tear that she turned into a necklace.

* * *

Outside, in the village, the women all talked amongst themselves. The elder gathered them and said, "The rumors you heard are correct, a male has been born." They all gasped.

"Hina gave birth to a boy?"

"Twins," the elder explained, "one of them is a girl."

"Boy-girl twins?" someone asked, "I've never heard of such a thing."

"She must have left ice world and met a man."

"What are we going to do with the boy?"

The elder continued, "Hina insists we let him live among us. She understands that if he shows any violence toward any of us, we will end him. I ask all of you to watch her son grow. If he hurts any of us in any way we won't let him get away with it." Everyone agreed.

* * *

"Yukina and Hiei," Hina said happily, "those are your names. Hiei, keep Yukina warm, alright?" She took Hiei's hand and place Yukina's hand in it. She stopped crying and actually opened her eyes. "You two have the same eyes!" she said, smiling, "Crimson, just like your father."

"Hina," Rui said as she entered her house, " _a boy_ , are you sure about this?"

She asked, "Rui, what do you mean, 'am I sure?' I had babies, I can't just get rid of them. Besides, look how cute they are." Hiei smiled at her.

Rui continued, "The elder says if he shows one inkling of violence in him she'll throw him from the cliffs! He is adorable."

"I'll raise him right," Hina assured her, "he won't hurt anyone. I promise." She caressed her children as Rui looked at all three of them nervously.

* * *

Even as the years went on, everyone seemed to be wary of Hiei. They'd turn and step away from him if he walked down the street. Hina couldn't believe they were afraid of a 3-year-old little boy. When he returned she sat him down inside and said, "If you go into town Yukina or I should go with you."

"Why?" he asked, "I'm not hurting anyone."

"I know," she said slowly, "but that's just the way it is here."

Hiei asked, "If Yukina's always with me can they throw me from the cliffs?"

"Where did you hear that?" Hina asked.

"Rui said it when I was born," he replied, "remember?"

"Of course I remember," she replied, "you remember that far back?"

"I could see and hear before I was born," Hiei replied, "isn't that normal?"

Hina said, "No, but it is amazing. I wonder if Yukina remembers anything from that time."

"She doesn't," he said, "I already asked her about it. Can I go now?"

"With Yukina," she insisted.

"She's already outside!" he said hastily, then ran out the door before Hina could stop him. Hiei ran through the deep snow and into the forest to see Yukina. She ran around a group of small animals.

A bird landed on Yukina's hand and said, "Hiei! Where have you been? Here, have a bird." She placed the bird on his shoulder.

He replied, "With mother. She says when I leave the house I have to do it with you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Yukina asked.

"I guess not," Hiei said, "hey!" A bird flew into his face and he used fire to make it fly away, then fell down. "Stupid birds!"

"Hey don't go!" Yukina pleaded, "He didn't mean that! Oh well, maybe they'll come back later." She helped Hiei stand up as all of the other animals ran off further into the forest. "It's getting colder."

"I'll make some fire," Hiei said as flames came out of his arm.

Yukina reached her hand out toward him and said, "It's so warm!"

"Don't touch it!" he shouted just as it burned her. He put his flames out and examined her hand. "It's a burn."

"It hurts, don't touch me!" Yukina shouted as she started crying and running back to the village. Streams of stone tears sparkled as she ran away from him.

"Wait!" Hiei shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

Hina's door burst open. She turned around in time to see Yukina crying as she ran in. "It's hurts!" She held her hand in pain.

"What happened?" Hina asked as she bent down and examined it.

"I didn't mean to," Hiei said, "she tried to touch my fire."

Hina healed her daughter's hand and said, "Hiei, you should be more careful with your energy and Yukina, you know better than to try and touch fire. It's dangerous." She whiped the tears from her eyes.

Hiei asked, "Why doesn't anyone else need to be careful with their energy?" He started pouting.

"Fire is different than ice," Hina said, "all better." She stood back up, easily towering over her young children.

"What was that noise?!" the elder demanded as she entered through the still open door.

Hina glanced at her children and lied, "I cut myself, which was why I was crying. Don't worry I healed myself and cleaned up the mess. No problems here."

The elder looked at all three of them. As she left she said, "Be more careful." She shut the door behind herself.

"Mother," Yukina said, "why did you lie to the elder? Is it because of Hiei?"

"It was just an accident," Hina said nervously, "but if the elder thinks you'll try to hurt anyone on purpose...it won't be safe for him here." She glanced up at a cabinent and remembered what she had hidden in there. She slowly moved toward it and pulled out a sword she had been hiding.

"What's that?" Yukina asked.

"A sword," she answered, "I got it when I left ice world before you were born. Hiei, keep this with you. Don't show anyone you have it. Only use it if you have to, understood?" He nodded as he took it from her.

He picked it up easily and said, "Wow, it's so big!"

"You'll grow into it," she replied, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"A sword?" Rui asked, "Hina are you crazy? Is that how you cut yourself yesterday?"

"No," she replied, "and I'm not crazy. Hiei should be able to protect himself. There's nothing wrong with that."

Rui asked, "Where did he even get a sword around here?"

"I got it," Hina answered, "when I left ice world all those years ago. I never thought I'd use it, especially not here in ice world. Now Hiei can, in case the elder tries to kill him when I'm not watching."

"And what's he supposed to do with it?" she demanded, "Cut down the elder if she tries to kill him?"

"If that's what he decides then so be it," Hina said as she started preparing food on her counter. "Anything else you'd like to discuss?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Yukina asked.

Hiei turned around from his carving and said, "Carving my name into this tree. Do you want your name carved into one too?" He pointed his sword at a tree next to him.

"Okay!" she replied.

* * *

They spent the day carving names in the trunks of different trees throughout the forest, from their name, their mother's, other women's in the village, and even the names they decided to give different animals.

Week after month they spent time together in the forest, far away from those who shunned them for being different. For Hiei, being a boy, and for Yukina, having crimson red eyes just like Hiei. It was several years before anyone figured out Hiei even had a sword. Hina was right, he did grow into it. Eventually it fit perfectly on his side under his black and red long coat.

"I wish I had a sword," Yukina said one day as they stood in the forest.

"Ask mother for one," Hiei replied, "she found this one, right? Maybe she can find another." She pulled out his sword.

"Hiei!" a voice came from far away. They looked over and saw the elder, staring at both of them. "Where did you get that weapon?"

Yukina stood in front of him and said, "Our mother gave it to him."

"Hina!" she said coldly, "That woman has lost her mind. We never should have let her keep a boy." She turned around and starting moving toward the village.

"Don't touch her!" Hiei shouted. He jumped up and cut the elder off easily, blocking her path with his sword drawn.

"We should have killed you off years ago," the elder said angrily, "you're going to kill us all, you cursed child." She tried to move away from him only to have Hiei slice into her arm.

"Hiei!" Yukina shouted.

He said, "Stay away from my mother."

"Hiei!" Hina shouted from the distance, "Get over here, _now_!" He withdrew his sword and jumped over to his mother. Yukina ran after him and she shut them inside of their house. "We're leaving," she said hastily.

"Why?" Yukina asked, "The elder started it."

"We should have left years ago," she said frantically, "actually, I never should have come back here. They almost killed Hiei at birth and now look at the situation we're in! We have to get out of here before-"

"Hina open up!" someone demanded outside, "We know the cursed child is in there!"

Hiei asked, "So that's it? You're just going to run away?"

"What else can we do Hiei?" she asked, "We can't change their minds. We tried that and now look. They're going to kill you if we don't leave."

"I'd like to see them try," he replied as he pulled out his sword.

Yukina asked, "What are you going to do, kill them before they kill you? That would only prove them right, that you're some kind of monster just because you're a boy. Mother's right, we should leave." The banging on the door only got louder. They finally came to an agreement and made a run for it.

* * *

"It's so warm down here," Yukina remarked as they moved away from the bridge to ice world.

"It'll only get warmer as we get down to ground level," Hina replied, "come on Hiei." She pulled him along.

He asked, "What's your plan now?"

"Truthfully, I'd like to find your father again," she answered, her face turning red as she remembered the time they spent together, "but demon world is a big place. I doubt that'll happen right away. For now, it'll just be the three of us." She kneeled down and hugged her children.

Yukina asked, "Do you think any of them will ever come after us?"

"No," Hina replied as she stood back up, "they're all far too afraid. They'll stay up there for the rest of their lives."

* * *

For months, they camped out around demon world. Hiei would build their fires and Hina would cook any food for them. It seemed everything was going their way, until one fateful day as they walked on a trail in a forest, someone came up from behind them. "Look at what we have here boys," Hina quickly turned around and hid her children to see ugly demons behind them, "an ice maiden."

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

More demons came out of the woodwork around them and said, "You make good money, lady."

"Run!" Hina shouted as she ran with her children. They ran into the forest off of the path. Just when it seemed like they were getting away they heard more noises around them.

"We're surrounded," Yukina said nervously, "I can hear them."

Hina sat down to her children's eye level and said, "Listen to me, you have to run."

"Why not fight?" Hiei asked, "We can take them."

"Their's dozens of them," she replied, "the tears we all produce, even you Hiei, they're worth a lot of money."

Yukina asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Over here!" someone shouted, "I think I hear something!"

"We're splitting up," Hina said, "if they get you they'll imprison you to steal your tears but if they get me they might leave you two alone. No matter what happens I love you." She hugged them both tight. "Stay together," she whispered.

Hiei said, "Wait, how will we find you again?"

"Look for me," she replied sadly, "one day you'll be strong enough so finding me won't be so hard. I love you both so much." She stood back up and ran in the opposite direction.

"We can't just run away," Hiei said to Yukina.

She stopped him and said, "We don't know how many there are, mother is right. Come on." They started running in the opposite direction, but no matter how far they went, they still heard voices all around them.

Yukina finally said out of breath, "It's no use, Hiei."

"You're already tired?" he asked, "Come on, just a little further."

"Where did they go?" someone asked.

"Try over there!"

She said, "They're coming. We should split up. I'm only holding you back."

"I'm not leaving you behind," he insisted.

"There's a river ahead," she replied, "I can hear it. We'll meet on the otherside." They could hear more voices coming closer. Hiei finally agreed and took to the trees as Yukina ran across the ground.

He made it across the river easily, and walked along it, expecting to find Yukina sitting under a tree, waiting for him. He never did.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei eventually went back through the forest and couldn't find a trace of his sister or his mother. He remembered what his mother said, that ice maiden tears were worth a lot of money and sometimes ice maidens were captured for them. _That means they're still alive,_ he thought, _but where?_

Sick of running, he wore his mother's tear stone necklace proudly and would walk past bandits, villages, and others who definetly wanted it. He practiced fighting all of them, making sure he was ready for battle all while looking for his mother and sister. As the months wore on he was no closer to finding them, but killing those in his way became easier.

Eventually, he ran into a stronger opponent. He he realized he couldn't take Hiei's necklace from him for himself, he cut it off of his neck and tried to leave Hiei for dead. Instead he jumped back up and killed the man, all the while realizing his necklace was gone forever. _Such an idiot,_ he thought, _Yukina and mother could be anywhere and here I am messing around and I lost her tear. I need better eyes._

* * *

After some search, he discovered the name of the surgeon that could give him the jagan, a third eye for the spirit. "Are you Shigure?" Hiei asked as he walked through the front door of a building. The man sitting in the middle of the room didn't answer him. "Are you a surgeon or not?!" he demanded.

"I only give a surgery to those I deem worthy," he turned around and looked at Hiei up and down, "or at least have something to offer. What do you want?"

"The jagan," he answered coldly.

"A child like you won't be able to handle it," Shigure replied, "I assure you. You should just go home."

Hiei pulled out his sword and stabbed his own palm without flinching, "I think I can handle it."

Shigure examined him again and said, "Alright, do you have some sort of payment? I don't do these things for free."

 _I don't have any sort of currency,_ Hiei thought, _unless..._ he shed a single tear and caught it before it hit the ground. "Would this be enough?" he held up his purple hiruseki stone with two fingers.

"Tell me," Shigure said, surprised, "how does a male fire demon create a stone only ice maidens are known for?"

"Are you going to do the surgery or not?" Hiei asked.

"I will only if you answer my question."

Hiei frowned at him and said, "I was born in ice world to an ice maiden."

* * *

All of Hiei's limbs were tied down. Shigure assured him that the surgery was painful. "I have to tie you down so you won't rip out your own eyes," he said slowly, "and the reason my building is so far away from everything is that no one can hear my patients scream."

"I won't say a word," Hiei replied. In recent months, he had been hit and attacked on many occasions. Pain was a regular occurance, so he was sure he could handle this.

"Everyone screams," Shigure said, "I wonder what you'll say." He went in for the cut.

Hiei's screams must have went on for hours. He didn't remember passing out, but when he woke up the door was wide open again and Shigure was outside. Hiei sat up and collected his things. He walked outside and saw Shigure throwing his sword and catching it again. "What is that contraption?" he asked.

"A circular bone sword," he replied, "you'll feel pain and disoriented for a few days which will leave you vulnerable. You should stay here."

"That's not your concern," he said as he started to leave.

"I'll teach you my sword technique," Shigure said quickly.

Hiei stopped in his tracks and asked, "Why would you do something like that?" _Is this a trap?_ he thought, _He might try to keep me here so I'll make more stones for him out of my tears._

"If I got a jagan I would want to live long enough to use it," he answered, "why _did_ you get the jagan?"

* * *

Hiei spent a few days recovering with Shigure and learning how to properly swing his sword. From there, he moved on and uncovered his jagan for the first time. At that moment, he could sense his mother's and Yukina's energies. They weren't in demon world any longer, but in living world.

He found a portal as fast as he could. A small one carried him easily, and moving through the kekai barrier was even easier. He landed in a forest outside of a human city. Hiei spent a few months trying to locate their energies, but nothing came to him. _They're in this world,_ he thought, _I can feel it, but it's like their energies are being hidden by something._

Hiei stopped in his tracks as he sensed a demons energy in the distance. He jumped around and slowly moved toward it. _It's not them,_ he thought, _who's creating this energy?_ He walked around the forest but still couldn't see anything with any of his eyes.

"A demon?" someone from behind him said, "Look at that, he came right to me."

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded.

"Eight hands," he replied.

" _You_ ," Hiei said, "you eat other creatures and gain strength from them."

"You're pretty weak," Eight hands replied, "eating you wouldn't do me much good. It would be like eating a human." He lunged forward while Hiei jumped back to avoid him.

 _He's faster than I thought he would be,_ Hiei thought as he moved out of the way. Eight hands lunged forward again and sliced into Hiei's stomach, knocking him to the ground. "Did you eat any demons recently?" he asked as he got to his feet, trying to hide his wound.

"I eat whatever I want whenever I want," he answered. _That means he could have eating both Yukina and my mother,_ he thought desperately, _I need to come up with a plan. I can't fight him like this!_ Eight hands retreated for a reason that Hiei couldn't see. _Where the hell did he go?_

Hiei used his jagan to track more demon energy. He stopped on a normal looking human boy with short red hair. He jumped through the trees and ran to this boy as fast as he could. When he got close the boy stopped and turned to face him. _He knows I'm here?_ he thought, _He must have strong instincts._

"Who are you?" he demanded as he took a rose out of nowhere and made a whip.

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ Hiei thought, _He manipulates plants, he must be some sort of animal demon._ "Why are you working with Eight Hands?" Hiei demanded.

"What?" the boy said, completely shocked, "Eight hands is in this world?"

"You didn't know?" Hiei asked as he started to get lightheaded, "I just...I shouldn't have assumed." He felt the blood from his wound staining his jacket as he hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_At least my babies are safe_ , Hina thought to herself as she looked out the window of her cell. She glanced at the window and didn't dare touch the talasman cards that covered it. She had tried, many times, but it only ended with her burning the skin off of her hands. She heard noise coming from the end of the hall. She turned and saw Tarukane, her captor, walking toward her.

"What do you want now?" she demanded.

"Is this the one you said won't cry no matter what?" another man asked.

"Yeah," Tarukane said, "the other broad upstairs does sometimes but this one, not a single tear since I got her."

Hina froze, "What other one? You have other ice maidens here?" _My children should have gotten away!_ She thought desperately.

Tarukane replied, "We have another one named Yukina upstairs. This one's named Hina. What price do you want for her?"

"She is a beauty," the other man said. He was much younger, taller, and thinner than Tarukane. He had long black hair and a scar over his right eye.

"You're lying," Hina said, "the other ice maiden, she can't really be named Yukina."

"She is," Tarukane replied, "why do you care?"

"No," Hina whispered, she felt her eyes watering and couldn't stop it, "what are you doing to her?" She stood up and faced the bars where the men stood. _She was supposed to get away!_ she thought desperately, _All this time, she's been trapped in here with me?_

Tarukane said, "After all this time you don't cry and now you're crying for someone else? Broads sure are weird."

"I'll take her for 100 million," the strange man said.

"Deal."

They opened Hina's cage and put her in chains and shackles. She forcably walked behind this new strange man out of the mansion and into a helicopter. "Who are you?" Hina asked.

"Sakyo," he answered.

* * *

Hina was forced into a small room. One wall was completely glass and it was obvious there were cameras to watch her. "What are you going to do to me?" she demanded to Sakyo, "Torture me? Rip me to shreds? Tarukane already tried those things!"

"You're going to produce those hiruseki stones without a problem," he replied as he pushed a button on the side of the room.

Suddenly, Hina's eyes burned. She unwilling produced tears and asked, "What is this?"

"Tear gas," he replied, "so I don't flood the market with your stones you'll produce tears for me several times a week. That should be enough." He pushed the button again, leaving Hina in a pile of 10 jewels. They moved to the drain on the floor and disappeared. Then the air stopped burning her eyes.

"Listen to me," she begged, "I'm not just some prize. I'm worth more than my stupid stone tears!" Sakyo walked away from her without skipping a beat. "Get back here and let me out!" _Yukina,_ she thought, _I wonder where Hiei is._

* * *

"Don't kill him!" Yukina begged as she grabbed Hiei's arm. "You don't have to violent, Hiei."

"Why shouldn't I kill him?" he demanded as he held Tarukane by the throat, "He tortured you and made you his slave. There's no better justice than death for that."

Yukina asked, "Is this what you've been doing? Killing those who have done wrong? I don't want to see anymore death. Don't make me endure more!" She started crying.

Hiei dropped Tarukane and said, "Wait, don't cry over him. He's too worthless for that."

"Thanks Hiei," she replied, drying her eyes. She hugged him and said, "I'm glad you finally came to save me. I've been waiting for you all this time."

"I should have gotten here sooner," he replied as he let go of her, "I got selfish and caught up in my own life. Where's-"

"I haven't seen Mother," she answered, "I thought maybe we were kidnapped by the same people but I must have been wrong. I don't know where she is Hiei. We should have stuck together like she said to." She started crying again and held him tight.

He whispered, "Listen, we'll find her. I got the jagan a while ago so I can sense energies now. She's in this world, I can feel it."

"Those boys!" she shouted and looked out the window, "They fought so hard and got injured. I have to help. I can't believe I almost forgot about them!" She ran out of the room.

Hiei turned to so Kurama standing in the doorway. "I never knew you could be merciful," Kurama said.

"It wasn't for his sake," Hiei replied, "how long were you standing there?"

"I have a feeling that with Yukina around now you won't be able to keep up your tough guy act," he said.

"If you weren't so strong I'd say you were looking for an early death," Hiei said. _I haven't assessed my strength enough recently,_ he thought, _perhaps I am stronger than him now._

"Kuwabara seems to like her."

"What?!" Hiei turned back toward the window and saw Kuwabara flirting with his sister. "That idiot," he added, "good thing she only ovulates once every hundred years or else I'd kill him myself. Why did you come here?"

Kurama answered, "We're on the same parole sentence so if you killed Tarukane that would mean we'd both get into trouble. If Yukina hadn't said anything I would have."

"Hey!" Yusuke said as he walked through the door, "Damn we have a full house." Botan was right behind him.

"Hn," Hiei said and started to leave the room.

* * *

"You're burned," Hiei said as he and Yukina stood in a forest far outside of the city. He examined her arm carefully.

"It was those talasman cards," she explained as she pulled back her arm, "they burn the skin off of ice maidens. Mother's probably surrounded by them too."

"That's a problem," he said, "my jagan can't seem to see past them. I can tell she's in this world but for some reason I can't tell exactly _where_ otherwise I would have rescued you sooner. Can't you heal that?"

She shook her head, "Healing my own injuries is much harder. I'm not skilled enough. If Mother was here she could heal me. She can probably heal herself too but those kind of powers come with age. What were you doing all of this time, besides getting the jagan?"

He froze and remembered how he went on a killing rampage. "I realized finding you was going to be hard so I looked for a doctor to give me the jagan. Then I sensed your energy here in this world but because I'm a demon Yusuke, that spirit detective, thought I might be trouble."

"You weren't, right?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not," he lied, "through him I met Kurama."

"And Kazuma," she said happily, "he's so funny."

"That human is an idiot," he replied.

"But he's so sweet," Yukina replied, "have you even given him a chance?"

Hiei said, "I didn't have to, I could tell from the first moment we met he was an idiot. You can do better."

"What about you?" she asked, "Find anyone you like?"

"We don't have time for such nonsense," he replied hastily, "we should try to find Mother." Yukina nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're free to a go," a guard said to Hina after months of her captivity. He opened the door to the cell and stood off to the side.

"What are you up to?" she asked, "Sakyo will kill you if he knew you were going to let me escape, then I'd be tortured even worse." She didn't move from her spot.

He replied, "Sakyo died and so did the rest of the black black club. You can stay here if you want lady." He walked away.

Hina followed him down the hall and asked, "Are you serious?" She left the confinement of her cage and started moving toward him and an exit. "It can't be that easy. How did he die?"

"The stadium he was in exploded," the man answered, "during the dark tournament. You're free to go. We all are." He left the building.

Hina stepped out into the bright sunlight, blinded by how warm and light everything was. Several other people left the secluded building and made their way to cars parked in the forest. She examined the endless woods in front of her and thought, _If all of those black black club members died that means Yukina must be free. There's no telling where Hiei is. How am I supposed to find them?_

* * *

After weeks of not seeing another soul in the same forest, she collapsed to the ground in desperation. Then fainted and let sleep consume her. A parasite demon walked up to her body and took over. Through Hina it stood up and looked around. "This woman has a lot of grief," she said to herself, "perfect for saying for a while and causing some damage.

* * *

"Snow?" Yusuke asked himself as he put his hand out and felt a few snowflakes hit his hand. "That's weird," he said to himself.

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted as she flew down on her ore and landed on the roof of the school next to him. "This snowfall isn't natural."

"You mean it doesn't snow in June in Japan?" he asked sarcastically, "I had no idea."

She asked, "Would you listen to me for 30 seconds? This snow is coming from demon energy just outside of the city. We don't know why a demon is suddenly forcing this snowfall or what they want."

Yusuke stood up and said, "So you want me to talk to this demon. Got it."

The door to the roof burst open and Kuwabara ran out. "Urameshi, this snow is filled with demon energy, I can feel it. Oh, hey Botan."

"Yeah we already figured that part out," he replied, "want to come with me and check this out? Apparently this demon is outside of town making it snow."

* * *

As they walked through the city, the snow was piling up fast. The roads became more dangerous as accidents were happening all around them. "Damn," Yusuke said, "you'd think they'd never seen snow before."

"Yusuke," a familiar voice rang out through the crowd. They all turned to the right and saw Kurama walking toward them. "This snow, it has demon energy in it."

Botan asked, "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"They just cancelled it for the rest of the day," he replied, "this blizzard is scaring everyone since it's nearly summer."

"We're going to go check that out now," Yusuke said, "Want to join us?"

Kuwabara said, "If we run into shorty then everyone will be back together."

"I doubt we'll run into him," Kurama said, "ever since the end of the dark tournament he's gone into seclusion. I haven't seen or heard from him in weeks."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the forest, Hiei and Yukina also noticed it was snowing. "This snow," Yukina said as she looked up at the sky, "it's not natural. It feels like-"

"Ice world," Hiei finished, "it shouldn't snowing this time of year here. Someone's causing it."

"We should see who's doing this and why," she replied, "it feels like demon energy is in the air. Come on." She took his hand and made him start walking.

* * *

"Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he trudged through the now 2 feet of snow on the ground, "What are you doing out here?"

"A demon is making it snow," he replied, then turned toward a clearing and saw her.

"Mother?" Yukina asked.

Kuwabara shouted, "That's your mother?" He stared at Hina. Her eyes were glowing as she walked forward. More wind and snow fell from the sky and swirled around them violently.

Yusuke braced himself and said, "Damn it's cold. Hey, why are you freezing everthing over!"

Kurama said, "It's a parasite demon that's taken over her body. Show yourself." Just as he said that a demon appeared from her ears and revealed itself.

"Before you do anything," he said, "if you kill me while I'm attached to her, she dies."

"How did you attach yourself to this woman?" Kurama demanded.

He explained, "She was feeling so much greif and despair it was easy for me to latch onto her soul. Any wrong movies from any of you and I'll turn this city into pure ice."

"You bastard!" Yusuke shouted, "So you're just making the city your little playground with her energy?"

"Is she awake?" Yukina asked, "Can she hear us?"

"No and she'll have no recolection of what she's done when she does wake up," the parasite answered.

Kurama said, "Enough. You can still feel pain and the woman is fine. I will make you suffer until you release her and beg for your death." He glared at him.

Yusuke stepped up and said, "You heard him. How can you just parade around as an innocent like that?"

The parasite demon looked at them nervously. "Ah, wait!" he said, "We can make a deal! Don't come closer!"

Kuwabara said as he drew his sword, "Leave her body."

He did, and as soon as he was out Hiei jumped up and cut him to pieces with his sword and superspeed. Hina collapsed to the ground. "Mother!" Yukina shouted.

Hina slowly sat up and looked around. "What happened?" She gasped and said, "My babies!" She grabbed Hiei and Yukina before they could blink and stood back up. She held them in each of her arms, curled up. Hiei was so surprised he didn't moved while Yukina hugged her mother. "Where have you been?"

"You're so tall," Kuwabara said, "you mean when Yukina's full grown she'll be as tall as you?"

"Yes," Hina replied, "Hiei too of course."

"That's great and everything," Yusuke said, "but what about all of this snow? It's still causing a lot of problems."

She said, "Here, I can take care of that." She put them both down and made all of the snow disappear instantly. The greenery returned and the air seemed to fill with life again of birds and animals all started coming out of hiding. "Why did I make it snow, what happened?"

Kurama explained, "A parasite demon took over your body."

"Ew," she said, "it's gone now right."

"I took care of it," Hiei replied.

"And you two!" she said and kneeled down to hugged them again.

"Wow," Kuwabara said, "Even while kneeling she's still taller than them...by a whole head!"

Hina squeezed Hiei and Yukina and asked, "What have you been doing? Are you okay? You're both so big now!"

Yukina confessed, "We separated that day and I got captured just like you, but Hiei didn't and he came to rescue me!"

"I'm so glad you could find each other again," she said as she stood back up, "now we can go back to demon world and start over."

"Hiei can't leave," Yukina said. He glared at her.

"Why not?" Hina asked.

Yusuke explained, "He stole the artifacts of darkness last year and now spirit world confines him here."

"You did what!" Hina shouted at him as he looked away in shame.

"This is a show I'm glad I didn't miss," Kuwabara said as he laughed.

* * *

The End


End file.
